The world that binds us
by BrightTime
Summary: Being a new werewolf in a big town is dangerous, especially when Scott is unable to control himself and a psychotic werewolf is wrecking havoc and expecting the Teen Wolf to join him in his vengeful schemes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I'm pretty darn excited. I've recently fallen head-over heels for Teen Wolf and wanted to give writing my own stories a go. Here is my first chapter. I'm going to focus on the TV show itself but in between episodes and things that are missed/skimmed over and character relationships. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make any other relationships outside of what is on the show (Scott/Derek, Stiles/Derek, the ones we all love ~) but I will keep an open mind to what you guys want or write various fanfics over time. :D**  
 **I'll try to update this story weekly so please review, let me know what you think and so on and if I get enough of a response I will keep writing!**

 **I do not own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters this story is purely out of personal interest.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're a werewolf, Scott. It's instinct." His words were harsh but true. Scott's eyes trailed from the blooded body before him to the taller, black haired male stood behind him. A huff escaped the younger male's lips. 'Instinct'. That word alone didn't make what had happened any better. He had killed and that was it. Perhaps it wasn't as terrible as it could have been, but it still wrecked Scott's body with remorse and guilt for what he had done. He couldn't control himself, was it always going to be this way? Losing control whenever he got angry or over excited. Obviously not, these emotions didn't effect Derek in the same way but… he had had many years of practice compared the newly turned teenage boy stood before him.

Scott was hunched over the corpse, hands planted firmly on his knees, blood trickling down from his now human hands and he panted heavily. His hazel eyes slowly crept back to the body. Derek shifted his weight onto his left foot, folding his arms loosely over his chest and tilting his head to the side. "It could have been worse." The older wolf spoke softly, cocking an eyebrow as he ran his eyes over the body before returning his gaze to the brown haired beta. "A lot worse." Scott's now furrowed golden gaze returned to Derek, narrowing as they locked eyes. "Worse?" Scott growled angrily, pushing himself up from his knees and standing straight, shifting his body to face Derek head on. "I lost control and I killed. Derek I can't do this…" Scott's voice seemed to break. He turned back to the body heaving a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped as he gazed over the body again and again, each look making him feel worse and worse with every passing second.

A sigh passed Derek's lips. His arms fell to his side and he approached Scott resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, offering the smaller a tight lipped smile along with a shrug. "It could have been worse, Scott." He repeated, his gaze also falling to the body. "Be happy this time it was a deer."

Scott turned his head to Derek, mouth hanging open completely baffled at how heartless he sounded. "Derek… It was still a life." Honestly, how could Derek be completely fine with this?! His attitude towards this situation was unbelievable. This was not what a sixteen year old should be doing at night. Another sigh sounded from the younger male as he shrugged Derek's hand off his shoulder. Oh yeah, that's right, Derek was brought up doing this kind of thing, this was normal to him. Scott raised a hand to cover his eyes and gently dragged the hand down his face as he turned away. This was just great. A deer tonight and a friend tomorrow. Perfect.

"Scott." The older wolf called back to the smaller male. "Use your wolf senses and listen." Scott turned back to Derek, screwing up his face, questioning the dark haired male. "Listen to what?" He responded, brow furrowing once again. "Just listen, Scott. It's faint but still there." Vague as always. The smaller wolf rolled his eyes and looked down at the doe's body once again, focusing his full attention on it.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Wait… It's… its alive?" A short gasp sounded from Scott. He turned and kneeled down beside the body, eyes roaming over the creature. "It's alive!" He almost yipped with joy but Derek cut him short. "Barely. It's going to die, Scott." Derek's gaze remained on the doe, scanning it over as he kneeled down beside Scott. "Slowly. It'll bleed out overnight if we leave it." He rested a hand on the gasping deer's stomach. It was only now became obvious to Scott how many tell-tale signs there were that the deer was in fact still alive. Its eyes fluttered lightly though they couldn't focus and looked hollow, its stomach heaved heavily and slowly as it gulped for air and its legs twitched every so often. In the heat of the moment and when panic had set in, Scott instantly began to think he had killed the poor creature. A wave of relief flowed over him. He didn't feel as bad now, guilt still panged in his chest however.

"We can't leave it like this." Derek eyes were now on Scott, he picked up on the sudden change in Scott's feelings. "It's still going to die. We can do this quickly or if you would rather leave it…" The older Beta trailed off as his gaze returned to the deer.

"I don't want to kill it." Scott retorted looking between Derek and then back to the deer. "I know this is my fault but… I…. I don't want to take its life, Derek." His gaze lowered to the ground. He still felt guilty for what he had done but now he knew he wasn't a killer he felt a lot better but even though the poor thing was suffering he couldn't bring himself to end its life.

Derek was looking at Scott out the corner of his eye, an eyebrow quirked. He knew the moment Scott realised the deer was still alive that he wouldn't commit to the kill, it was going to be left to him to clean up the younger wolf's mess. He let his eyes fall back onto the doe. It could have been a lot worse. If Derek wasn't in the forest, ushering the young wolf along he would have made it into town and only god knows what could have happened, especially if the hunters were in the vicinity. Who knows what could have happened to Scott or even to Derek himself and it was best to keep a third werewolf quiet for now, they didn't need any more trouble.

The older wolf lifted his head to look up at the sky. The moon was directly above them, clearly stating that the night was nowhere near over yet, they were lucky it wasn't a full moon, Scott would have been a lot wilder and not so easy to coax out of his wolf-state. His eyes fell once again to the deer. It had become still, breathing a lot more lightly compared to a few moments ago. It was almost as of the creature had come to terms with its inevitable end and was just waiting for death to take it. It was a sorry sight and even Derek felt sympathy for it though his features remained stern. Scott beside him was whispering apologies to the creature, gently running a hand along its neck, trying to sooth the deer. Derek watched him for a moment before he allowed his eyes to glow their wolf blue hue and claws to extend on the hand placed on the deer's stomach. With one swift move he shifted his hand and his nails dug deep into the deer, causing the creature to whine out in pain before falling completely still. The older wolf then withdrew his hand, wiping his claws on the deer then allowed his claws return to their human form.

Scott's eyes widened as the scene played out before him. He knew it would have to die one way or another but didn't expect that. Tears began to form in his eyes and he let out small, heavy breaths to keep himself calm and keep the tears back. This is why he needed to learn control, to stop situations like this occurring in the future. He looked to Derek who was wiping his claws on the deer before withdrawing them and turning to look back at Scott, resting his now semi-clean hand on his own knee. "You'll learn control, Scott." He spoke softly to the younger beta. "It'll take time but with guidance you will master it." Scott nodded slowly in response. It was something he needed to do soon, especially with him being around humans regularly. Derek's explained the whole werewolf situation and Scott understood there was a lot he was going to have to learn. "Okay," Scott breathed, keeping his eyes focused on Derek. "So what do I need to do?"

xxxxxxxxxx

A howl could be heard echoing throughout Beacon hills. At first Scott didn't wake, he became anxious in his sleep, grabbing fistfuls of his pillows, screwing up his face and rolling over in his bed, burying his face into one of the many pillows sprawled around him, sweat began to lightly coat his skin. A second howl sounded and this time the young wolf reacted though not instantly, he bolted upright in his bed after a second or so and snarled, his eyes turned amber and fangs quickly grew in his mouth. Something… no, someone was calling out to him and it was a call he couldn't ignore. The boy moved swiftly, throwing his bed sheets off him and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and straight into the shoes he had positioned next to the bed. He wiggled his feet until they fit and settled comfortably into his sneakers then pushed himself from his seated position and over to a pile of clothes left on the chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed the first shirt he could find and pulled it over his head before rushing to the window and climbing out and down the side of the house. The window was a better, safer option than taking the front door, his mother was home tonight and would hear him creeping about if he attempted to leave via the front door and with his current inability to control his wolf form, who knew what could happen. Another howl sounded when Scott reached the ground, his ears perked head immediately jerked to stare in the direction of where the howl came from. Whoever it was calling out was beginning to sound angry, getting frustrated by being kept waiting. Scott took off at an immediate sprint, fearful of keeping the other wolf waiting. He hoped to himself that it was Derek calling out to him, wanting to give him some more pointers on being a werewolf, but deep down inside he knew it wasn't the older, dark haired male, it was someone else entirely.

Two deep, red eyes staring from within the light fog that hazed the street stopped Scott in his tracks. He stared back, his eyes glinting gold in light of the moon. A harsh growl sounded from the direction of the eyes and the young wolf found himself feeling hypnotised and proceeded towards the dangerous red gaze, walking slowly and lowering his own gaze to the floor in a submissive manner. Another sharp growl echoed through the street and the younger wolf raised his gaze to catch the eyes disappear and the dark figure of a wolf dart off, deeper into the fog. Scott followed, returning to his sprint and chasing after the demanding creature.

The young Beta only stopped running when he realised where he was, outside the school parking lot where they kept the busses during the night for safety. He approached the chain linked fence and reached out to entangle his fingers within the links, a small growl passing his lips as he gazed across the lot with his wolf vision. Out the corner of his eyes he spotted the red orbs again, glaring at him from within the parking lot. Scott looked towards the much bigger wolf who growled lowly and turned its gaze to the direction of the school. The smaller wolf followed its gaze and found himself staring at a rather plump man leaving the school and walking across the lot. One of the bus drivers must have been working late. His golden gaze returned to the other wolf whose gaze narrowed as it stared back at Scott and in one quick movement the wolf was got, it had darted off after the human, howling and snarling with rage.

It must have been the realisation of what was about to unfold that brought Scott out of his trance and cause him to return to his human form. Shock and fear over took his body he looked around the parking lot vigorously for the wolf and human. He could no longer see either of them and panic engulfed the young male. He puffed and panted wildly as he ran along the chain linked fence looking for the man and animal. He caught sight of the man who had stopped in his steps and was staring at what was more than likely the wolf hunting him. The plump man slowly began to back again towards one of the busses and Scott could hear the man's heart thudding hard against his chest.

Everything then happened so fast. The man turned and sprinted towards the closest bus, managing to force his way through the door and slam it shut behind him. The wolf darted after the man, slamming into the door and snarling viciously, rushing around to the back of the bus where it wrapped its claws around the door and pulled it open. Scott scrambled up and over the fence, running towards the bus where he could hear howls, growls and screams from within. The young wolf wrestled the door open and threw himself onto the bus where he watched as the man was dragged by the other wolf down the centre aisle. Scott pushed himself to his feet and rushed towards the man, grabbing the outstretch hand and pulling against the other wolf. He raised his eyes at the sound of a furious snarl and watched as a huge clawed hand slashed at him, forcing Scott to recoil in pain and stumble backwards, immediately letting go of the screaming man and grabbing his own chest, roaring with pain as he fell backwards onto the hard floor of the bus and watched the wolf rip and claw at its prey. The pain was too much for the younger wolf, his head rolled backwards still clutching his chest as he whimpered in pain. The screaming from the man ceased and a howl of anger directed at Scott filled the bus. The force of the howl made Scott get to his feet and stare feebly back at the larger wolf, panting heavily. The other wolf was furious, its gaze fixed on Scott as it snarled and growled at him. The young Beta needed to be taught a lesson for acting against its Alpha and disobeying its order. Without taking its eyes off Scott it ripped one of the seats from its place beside it and threw it at the younger wolf. Scott could only watch in horror as the seat came towards him and collided with his body, throwing him backwards with such force he was thrown against the front of the bus. He let out a cry of pain before slumping to a side. The larger wolf stepped over its most recent kill and walked down the aisle towards Scott. Scott's vision began to cloud over as he watched the huge creature approach him and then black.

From on top of the school two piercing blue eyes watched the events unfold below him. Derek had also heard the calls and followed Scott and the wolf he now began to recognise as the Alpha. He was proud that Scott had acted out against his Alpha but concern was also present within the male as he watched. Scott was lucky he wasn't killed for what he did, the Alpha clearly needed the teen wolf for his future plans. Derek continued to watch and wait for the larger wolf to leave before rushing to Scott's side and aiding him before returning him home to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the 2nd chapter as promised, I hope you enjoy! :D Please keep reviewing and I really appreciate your review Izi Wilson, you really made me smile! :D Thank you everyone who has followed my story too, I'm really enjoying writing this so I may end up updating more than just once a week. I will be trying to keep away from re-writing the tv series and developing my own plot as thing go on.**

xxxxxxxxxx

When Scott arrived at school he was greeted by the usual sight his best friend Stiles, who was seated on the steps leading into the school, wearing a goofy grin as he watched Lydia Martin stride past him arm in arm with her boyfriend Jackson, who, when he spotted Scott across the school grounds, narrowed his eyes in an attempted threat at the young wolf. Scott simply ignored his fellow lacrosse player and approached his best friend, nudging him with a knee to the shoulder and knocking him out of his love-struck trance. Stiles turned to face his attacker, brows furrowed as he looked up at the person who had interrupted his daydreaming session, upon realisation that it was Scott Stiles' face immediately changed, he grinned up at his friend taking hold of the hand Scott offered to him to help pull him up to his feet. "Hey Buddy!" He boomed at the young Beta, shifting his bag to rest securely on his shoulder. "Hey Stiles." Scott offered back, nodding at his friend as they turned to walk up the steps into the school.

"Do anything _interesting_ last night?" A smirk crossed Stiles' lips, he was now looking out of the corner of his eyes towards Scott trying to tease his friend for his lack of control over his werewolf curse. The young wolf gulped. "Wha… what do you mean?" His cheeks flushed lightly immediately thinking back to the dream of Allison. Stiles raised a hand to stop his friend, nudging him to make him turn and face him, he straight away knew something had happened with the way Scott continued to look towards the school entrance, embarrassment clearly displayed across his features. "Did you and Allison…?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows in a way to suggest that Scott had managed to get some _alone_ time with the dark haired girl. "What? No! Well… no… not really…" Scott breathed, lowering his hazel gaze, still trying to avoid eye contact with his friend and stuffing his hands into his jean's pockets. "Wait, what do you mean 'not really'?" Stiles' goofy open-mouthed side grin returned as he leaned in closer to Scott, making the other male flush and warm under the pressure. "It's nothing like that!" Scott retorted, still refusing to look Stiles in the eye who huffed and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, what was it like then?" The other male questioned, raising an eyebrow and wearing a somewhat disappointed expression. "Well…" Scott muttered, his eyes finally raising to meet Stiles' now curious gaze, the lop-sided grin slowly returning. A sheepish smile spread across Scott's lips and he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck and proceeded to explain his dream to Stiles, who listened intently, nodding in approval as they proceeded into the school.

Upon exiting the through the doors on the opposite side if the school the pair were faced with the scene Scott had described from his dream. Panic filled the teens and they turned on their heels, heading straight back into the school in search of Allison, who they realised why fine when Scott bumped into her, but that raised more questions than answers, who had been attacked on the bus?

The rest of the day passed by like a blur, his mind was fogged, clouded by everything that had happened and questions he couldn't answer, the only other thing that seemed to stick out in his day was when Lydia and her friends joined himself and Stiles at lunch and Scott found out the name of the man he presumed he had attacked the night before and also learnt his date with Allison was now a group date with Allison, Lydia and Jackson and they were going bowling. Scott could not have been any more disappointed with the turn of events. At the end of the day he took the opportunity to visited Derek, who insisted he return to the scene of the attack and use his wolf senses to learn the truth around that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was as Derek said, when Scott returned to the site of the bus attack, with the help of Stiles, and allowed his wolf senses to take over he began to remember the events that occurred the night before and it was as he feared, he had been a part of the attack but from what he could understand he was not the attacker, in fact he was trying to save the victim from the other wolf, who he believed to be Derek. A soft sigh sounded from the young wolf as he folded clothes and placed them into the drawers against the wall in his bedroom. Though things had become clearer to him there was still one thing niggling at his mind that Stiles had brought to his attention, why had Derek helped him to remember the attack on the bus, didn't he realise he was helping Scott to see the killer he was? His mind flooded with what Stiles had said earlier _'What if it's a pack thing?'_ What if it was some form of initiation into his pack, to kill with the one who turned him? Scott shook his head slowly, no he was not going to do that, he would not kill with Derek to be accepted into the pack and if that resulted in him being killed in return, so be it, he would rather die than kill a helpless human being.

The hairs on the back of Scott's neck began to prickle. He could feel a pair of eyes staring at him from behind. He didn't move from his position, instead he continued to fold his clothes and put them away in the drawers, assuming it was Stiles stood behind him as the front doors to his house were now locked and when that happened he would enter through the window. A small smile curled at the corners of his lips and he turned to face the other but the smile soon fell from his features and as replaced with a light frown. "Derek?" Scott huffed, eyeing the other male stood before him. The older wolf looked back at Scott, placing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and titling his head to the side slightly. There was a sudden aura of annoyance emanating from Scott that was directed at him, which Derek could understand, he had entered the younger boy's home without permission, but chose to shrug off the feeling of tension and proceeded to question the younger wolf. "So, how did it go?" Scott quirked a brow at Derek, not quite understanding the question. "The bus?" The older male asked, releasing a small sigh as he shifted his weight to rest on his left leg. "Oh…" Scott muttered, shaking his head lightly and frowning. "I'm not a killer." He stated, staring intently at Derek's face, watching for any flicker of emotion that may hint at his upcoming actions. "Good. So you understand what happened then?" Scott nodded slowly in response to Derek's question. "Yeah," He begun, shifting his own weight to stand steady, ready for Derek to pounce at him. "You attacked him." The older wolf's features betrayed him, showing a small amount of confusion when he had tried to stay stoic and stern. He understood now why Scott had moved into a fighting stance, the younger male didn't recognise who the attacker was and was quick to jump the gun and point blame at the other male, which he couldn't blame him for doing, Derek had yet to shift into his wolf form in front of the younger male so to him he could be that brute of a wolf.

Derek allowed a small smirk form on his lips and let out a small chuckle, dropping his gaze from Scott's intense scowl for a brief moment. "Okay." He begun and looked back at the younger Beta, not attempting to change his mind, this was something Scott needed to learn for himself and when the time came he would return to Derek for help as they would need one another to survive the upcoming events. "When you're ready to talk come find me." The younger wolf scrunched up his nose in disapproval and watched as the other male left via the window, unless there was some dire reason that he needed Derek it was more than likely he would not seek out the older Beta what so ever. A relieved sigh passed Scott's lips once he was sure the older wolf was gone and he allowed himself to relax before crossing to the window, sliding it shut and flicking the latch to lock it. Derek never denied what Scott had to say, which meant, to the younger male, he was guilty of the attack.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day consisted mostly of school and his group date with Allison, Lydia and Jackson. At first the date was a disaster, Scott could not bowl but with some helpful imagery from Allison he soon upped his game, which attracted both Lydia's and Jackson's attention. Lydia took to trying to gain Scott's interest whereas Jackson threatened the young wolf again and upon returning home Scott learnt some distressing news that Mr Myles had died and he couldn't stop himself from racing back out of his house and into the forest and towards the remains of the Hale house.

Derek was sat on the window ledge of what was once his old bedroom with one leg propped up against the window and an arm resting on the knee, staring out at the forest. It was now mid-October and the leaves had mostly fallen from their trees and lay on the ground, creating warm, colourful patterns around their bases but it was dark outside now and the moon was high in the sky, illuminating the ground with its fantastic white glow, washing all colour from the beautiful patterns. A deep, sad sigh left his lips. His visit to the hospital had gone differently than expected. He had initially gone to the hospital to visit the victim of the Alpha's attack and find out what he remembered but instead was treated to truth around the events that unfolded the day his family was murdered. The man in the hospital bed had been part of the fire, not directly but he was the insurance investigator who ruled the fire as an accident and he had told Derek this before he died. It was as if the man waited for the wolf to arrive and tell him everything from the fire to the investigation and to the bribe to keep quiet and once the guilt of keeping the Argent's secret was gone he let himself die. The older wolf knew that returning to Beacon Hills would reignite old wounds and memories but it was something he was willing to deal with in order to find out what happened to his sister, Laura, and he was nowhere closer to finding the answer to that, the Argents moving to town were his only current lead. Another deep sigh passed his lips and he allowed his head to drop and hang and stare down at the old, wooden window ledge.

The more he thought the more he became angry and his anger amplified as a sudden voice sounded throughout the remains of his home. Derek's gaze raised to look at the wall across from him. He remained still and listened intently. It was Scott who had entered and began shouting to Derek. A sigh sounded from the older wolf, he was not in the mood for this. His eyes flashed blue with annoyance and he began to move, turning his head slowly, ears twitching as he listened and stared at the partly open door of the bedroom. His thoughts had been swimming with the memories of his family's murder and finding Laura torn apart in the forest that he didn't hear the other male enter his home and he really could not be doing with his teenage whiny angst right now. The older wolf let out a long, hard sigh to calm himself down and force his eyes to return to their human blue-green hue, before shifting himself on the window ledge, turning himself to face the door and planting his feet firmly on the ground. The shouting continued as Scott made his way to the first floor of the house, accusing Derek of murder and threatening to tell the Sheriff about him. The young wolf clearly did not understand consequences, if he told people about Derek's true nature he would also end up revealing himself and his relationships to the attacks in the area and with that comment had pushed one button too far, Derek couldn't hold himself back anymore, the young wolf needed to learn his place. Luckily for the older wolf Scott had taken the wrong turn at the top if the stairs and didn't see Derek emerge from the room behind him, the older Beta headed straight for the younger one who turned a bit too late and ended up rolling down the stairs.

"The scene that unravelled happened fast, Scott turned wolf and roared up at Derek, who jumped down the stairs at the younger male's challenge. The young wolf thought it would be a clever idea to attack first and throw Derek through a wall. Upon getting up, cleaning himself off and taking off his leather jacket the older wolf responded with "That was cute" and also turned, revealing to Scott his wolf form for the first time. The young wolf wasn't scared by this and rushed forward causing a fight to ensue between the pair and Derek didn't hold back, he threw Scott against the walls and floor, punched, kicked and slashed at the other. The fight only ended when Derek managed to land a direct hit to Scott's chest slicing open his chest with razor sharp claws. It took a couple of minutes but Derek was finally able to convince the younger wolf he was not the killer and this was backed up by another memory of the attack where Scott saw the Alpha. Derek explained to the younger male what an Alpha was and that he needed his help to find it.

At first Scott was not comfortable with the idea of helping Derek, he couldn't trust the other male but he was soon persuaded otherwise as Derek continued to explain the situation and offer him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "If you help me Scott I will help protect you from him." The older wolf sat himself down on the small two person sofa beside Scott. "He's going to call out of you every time he needs you, I can be there too and stop you making any mistakes you'll regret." Scott couldn't meet Derek's eyes, he continued to look at the floor, fingers entwined with one another and his foot bouncing nervously on the ground. "I said I will help you, Scott and I will. I'll train you to fight against his control, to control your emotions and control the shift, even on a full moon." The older wolf continued to stare at the younger male and he placed a hand on the shoulder closest to him, giving it a small squeeze. Scott let out a small sigh and he relaxed under Derek's grasp. There was no better option for him to take, Derek was all he had to help him with the werewolf curse and he doubted the Alpha cared for anything else other than killing the innocent. "Okay." Scott finally said, lifting his soft hazel gaze to meet that of Derek's stern blue-green gaze. "I'll help you but you have to promise you will keep Allison, Stiles and everyone safe." The older wolf's eyes narrowed at the younger male, he didn't really care for the other's friends but he knew he would have to agree in order to keep Scott on his side, so he nodded once before standing up. "C'mon, I'll take you home." Scott offered Derek a small tight lipped smile as a thank you and too stood up and followed the other out of the house and to his car.

Derek watched as Scott clambered into the passenger's side of the car before looking out into the forest, eyes slowly scanning between each tree and then stopped when his gaze met a pair of deep red orbs staring back at him. He knew they weren't alone, there had been a light pressure of power in the surrounding air, Scott wouldn't have picked up on it in his current state, he was too tired and emotionally strained to notice a small change in the atmosphere but Derek picked up on the pressure the moment he had calmed down after the fight. Scott was being unknowingly followed by the Alpha, perhaps he was still angry at the young Beta for disobeying his orders or maybe he was keeping tracks on the young one, trying to find his weaknesses and use them against him. Derek's gaze narrowed at the Alpha and he stared a moment longer, waiting to see what it would do. It only continued to watch, breathing slowly and heavily. Derek was about to say until Scott cut in, disturbing his moment with the much bigger wolf. "What happened to your window?" The older wolf looked down, completely forgetting he was missing a window on the driver's side and opened the car door, when he looked back into the forest the red gaze was gone, he glared out into the darkness a moment longer before slipping into the car. "I had a run in with the hunters." He responded and started the engine, speeding off out of the forest and towards the younger wolf's home.

The car journey was pretty quiet, mostly due to Derek not making much of an effort to keep a conversation going and obsessively checking his mirrors for any sign of the red gaze, he had seen it follow them out the forest but lost it as they entered the street where Scott's home resided. They pulled up outside of Scott's house and sat in silence for a moment before Scott sighed and shifted to look at Derek. "Thanks…" He muttered. "For… y'know…" He shrugged and the older wolf scoffed. "Get some sleep." He responded, quirking his brow at the younger male. Scott offered another tight lipped smile and climbed out of the car. The older wolf didn't leave until he was sure the younger wolf was safe inside the house and when he began to pull back out onto the road he caught sight of the red gaze, darting off towards the town. The older wolf narrowed his gaze again and scrunched up his nose, now was his opportunity to do some hunting of his own. He put his foot down on the accelerator and took off after the Alpha, determined to get a closer look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. My plot line is beginning to come into play now, yay! I want to establish relationships between Derek, Scott and Stiles before jumping in with my ideas so forgive me if the story has been boring! I'm stepping away from the main story of the tv show now but will refer back to it ~**

 **Another chapter will follow in a few days, I hope you all enjoy this one. :D**

xxxxxxxxxx

"So… can you shave in your werewolf form?" Derek's eyes rolled in their sockets as he listened to the stupid questions being thrown at him by the younger male leaning beside him on the operating table, who was gazing up at the older wolf with curious, awe filled green eyes. He truly deserved to be subject to this torment after his actions last night, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings whilst tracking the Alpha and it lead to him getting shot by one of the Argents. He had put himself in a stupid situation therefore deserved to be reminded of his stupidity, but this… this was just torture. Whilst Scott cosied up with his girlfriend and hunted for the bullet to relieve the older wolf of his upcoming death, Derek had been left in the less than capable hands of Stiles, the boy who could not shut up. No matter how many times the black haired male ignored the younger one he would still blabber on and on and on with stories, insults and questions. The wound in his lower arm was painful enough without the constant chitter chatter from the younger male and it was getting worst with every passing second, he could feel the wolfs bane mingling with his blood as it crept up his arm.

"So… can you?" Stiles questioned, pursing his lips to a side as he stared at Derek and raising his brows. "No." Derek responded, clenching his teeth against the pain coursing through is arm and refusing to look at the younger male, instead he watched the clock on the opposite wall, willing Scott to hurry the hell up. "You've tried?" Stiles continued, a smirk creeping across his face and giving Derek a light teasing nudge. The older male's gaze rolled to glare at the younger male stood beside him, Stiles instantly pushing himself away from the table, straightened up, removing the smirk from his features before turning away from the other and raising a hand to rub the back of his head. There were so many other questions he wanted to know about werewolves, granted some of them were pretty daft questions but some were also genuine. Stiles looked back over his shoulder at Derek, eyeing him curiously. The poison was obviously taking its toll on the older male, beads of sweat trailed down his face and dripped onto the table and floor, his breathing was laboured and heavy and he looked exhausted, anyone else would have left the wolf to his own devices but Stiles believed otherwise, keeping him alert and talking would help distract him from the pain, even if it was annoying, but the last thing they needed was for Derek to fall asleep in a state like this, besides… what was the worst he could do right now? "If silver doesn't hurt wolves, why is that everyone's go to material then?" Derek groaned in response, dropping his head forward as he hunched over the operating table. "Do you ever stop talking?" The words came out alongside a shaky warning growl from the wolf, however the growl didn't seem to effect the younger male he simply shook his head lightly and gave the other a small tight lipped smile. "No." Derek sighed and turned his head to glare at Stiles, the look on the boy's face stated clearly he wasn't about to give up on his questioning and Derek didn't have the patience to continue to fight off the boy, if it was going to make this entire situation easier it he would just have to co-operate until Scott got here, how Scott could even put up with this persistent boy was something Derek would never understand.

"It's not silver that is the killer it's who the name belongs to. The Argents." Stiles spun on his heels and turned back to face the older wolf, squinting questionably at him whilst folding his arms across his chest and leaning forwards slightly, urging the other male to carry on. The older wolf let out an annoyed grumble. "Think about it. Argent is silver in French. The Argents are renowned werewolf hunters." The younger male's mouth practically hit the floor, his mind had just been completely blown by that explanation. That made so much sense, it was so ingenious and he was completely baffled that **that** was something he had never caught onto. "Argents hunt wolves… Silver kills wolves!" He reiterated back to Derek who gave a small nod. "That's amazing!" The young male yipped with excitement and threw his arm up in front of him. "I can't believe how obvious and amazing it is!" The older male raised an eyebrow at the younger one whose excitement left him just as quickly as it came and shrugged at the other, laughing awkwardly. "Not for you guys but… it's still pretty cool…" His gaze fell from Derek's face and straight to the floor. Derek dropped his head forward once again, looking down at the operating table focusing on keeping his breathing steady, he didn't want to look weak in front of the child he threatened so often. A large smirk formed on Stiles face as he returned to lean back on the table next to Derek, eyeing him with morbid curiosity. "So, do werewolves mark their territory?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Scott had arrived just in the nick of time. Derek had deteriorated a lot quicker than expected but thanks to the combined help of Stiles and Scott they were able to bring him around and help him to administer the antidote. Once the older wolf had recovered and got back to his feet Scott began his ranting, telling Derek that he leave him and his friends alone and if he refused he would return to the Argents. After all the help and advice he had given the young wolf Derek almost felt hurt by what Scott said to him, almost. It was the young wolf who approached him and requested help, the older male could have easily turned his back on the young Beta and left him to fend for himself, however he felt a connection to the younger one and wanted to help, perhaps it was because they were now werewolf brothers or because he genuinely liked the boy but either reason he wanted to help, which resulted in Derek grabbing Scott by the scruff of the neck and forcing him out of the veterinary surgery and to the jeep left out front, Stiles followed behind questioning wildly what the hell was going on.

Sadly Stiles wasn't invited along to where the two werewolves were destined but didn't really care too much that he wasn't allowed to join them, Scott would update him later on what had happened between Derek and himself, so he dropped the pair off at the remains of the Hale's home and before driving himself home. Scott didn't get a chance to question what was going on before being forced into the black Camaro parked in front on the burnt down house, all he knew right now was Derek had evidence that he should not trust the Argents.

They arrived at the Beacon Hills Crossing Home, a long term facility that cared for people who were unable to look after themselves. The pair exited the car and made their way inside, where Derek took over and led Scott to a room where a man sat in a wheelchair. The older wolf explained to the younger one that this man was his uncle Peter, he was the only survivor of the house fire set by the Argents and then proceeded to show Scott the damage they had caused him, the right side of his face and body was scarred from the burns he had suffered that day and then Derek continued to explain how his uncle had recoiled into himself and was a mere husk of the person he once used to be. Scott breath caught in his throat, he couldn't believe the Argents were capable of doing something like this, they didn't come across as the malice, murdering type, well at least not to him, especially not Allison.

Both Derek and Scott left the care facility and made their way back to the car and before Derek could climb into the driver's side the younger wolf placed a hand on his shoulder and gently tugged him back. The older male frowned lightly looking over his shoulder questionably at the younger one, whose hazel eyes slowly raised from the ground to gaze up into Derek's stern blue-green hues. A sigh passed the younger males lips and his gaze along with the hand on Derek's shoulder fell. The older wolf turned around to face the younger male, understanding that this was something hard for him to accept. In just over a week he had become a werewolf, met a girl, lost control, been attacked by hunters who happened to be related to the girl, been involved in an attack on a human and now learnt he was in more possible danger if the Argents found out he was a werewolf, and to top it off, the Alpha could call on him at any given moment and force him to change or worse kill. Derek placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in." Scott nodded slowly and lifted his head to look into the now soft, somewhat friendly gaze Derek offered. "You're not in this alone, Scott. I said I would train you." A small, thankful smile crossed Scott's lips and he opened his mouth to respond when a low growl sounded from the forest to their right. The air filled with a sudden heavy pressure and the pair looked cautiously at one another, all emotions draining from the faces before turning their heads towards the forest. A pair on deep red eyes stared out from between the trees. Derek instinctively grabbed Scott's grey jacket and pull him back before stepping in front of him, protecting him from the creature before them. The younger Beta stumbled backwards, staring back at the red orbs, unable to pull his gaze away even when Derek tried to block his path to the wolf growling at them, he shifted himself to peer around the older wolf and watch what was happening.

Derek held the Alpha's gaze a moment longer before doing a quick scan of the surrounding area, the three of them were alone, for the moment at least, which explained why the Alpha had chosen to approach them now. He then proceeded looked over his shoulder at Scott, the younger male almost seemed to be in a trance, he had not stopped staring into the forest, being in the presence of his Alpha had rendered the younger wolf into a state of submission, he felt he needed to give the hidden wolf his undivided attention and his heart was thudding hard against his chest, which immediately rung alarm bells in Derek's ears. His attention turned back to the Alpha who had taken a step forward out of the tree line and began to snarl at the pair. Derek's eyes narrowed and flashed their wolf blue and a low growl accompanied the piercing gaze as a warning to the other's advances but the Alpha took another step and let out a sharp howl. From behind him Scott let out a small, scared growl. Derek shifted himself again, blocking the younger wolf from the Alpha's view and allowing his fangs to extend as he released another, much louder growl at the Alpha. For a moment he thought his warning to the larger wolf had worked as the creature before them took a couple steps back into the forest, its gaze didn't falter or leave them, however, its eyes only narrowed before letting out a second howl.

Scott buckled under the pressure emitting from the growl and fell to his knee, panting heavily as he did so. The older wolf spun around just in time to see the younger male fall, he quickly scrambled forward and knelt down in front of Scott, placing his hands on either of the boys shoulder's and gripping him tightly. "Fight it, Scott." He commanded, squeezing his shoulders a little harder, trying to applying some pain to the boy to try and force him out of his transformation. Scott lifted his head to look up at Derek, his eyes turned amber and fangs had already began to grow. "Concentrate on your breathing. Slow it down and you can control the change. Don't let him win." The younger wolf nodded feebly at the older male, scrunched up his nose and squeezed his eyes shut and began taking deep, slow breaths His attempt to calm himself down was working, his pulse slowed and fangs began to shrink back to their human size, that was before a howl sounded deep from within the forest. From all the commotion with trying to keep Scott calm Derek hadn't noticed the pressure in the air around them had faded, he looked over his shoulder back to where the Alpha had once stood, the larger wolf had left them and headed further into the forest. His howl were calling out to Scott, beckoning him to follow, "Keep breathing!" Derek snarled, his attention immediately snapping back to Scott.

The young wolf had lost the battle of control, he was glaring up at the older male through a sharp but hollow, amber gaze. Scott was no longer there in his own eyes, staring back at the older male was the look of an empty puppet listening to his master's murderous orders. Scott roared at black haired wolf, wrapped his hands around Derek's wrists and shoved himself forward, pushing hard against the older one's grasp, luckily for Derek he was a lot stronger than Scott, even if the younger one was using his wolf strength, Derek could handle him. He roared back at the younger male and he steadied himself on the balls of his feet, pushing back against him and extending his claws to pierce deep into the soft skin of Scott's shoulders, which forced a whimper of pain to erupt from the younger wolf, but he didn't turn back to human and that took Derek by surprise, the Alpha must have had a lot more power than he anticipated. In that moment Scott caught onto the older wolf's momentary set back and fought through the pain, he rested all his weight on his back legs and pounced forwards, shoving the older male backwards and slamming him hard against the floor. Derek winced and growled lowly in pain from the forced of the blow to his back, his grip on Scott loosened which allowed the younger male to take advantage of the moment and push Derek's wrists away from his shoulders and down to the ground pinning him in place and hunching over him. Scott leaned in closer to Derek's face, their gazes meeting, the younger wolf's eyes still hollow but there was a small flicker of recollection as he eyed the older male's face, the black haired Beta noticed that flicker and a small smirk curled at the corner of his lips, there was still hope yet to turn the younger one back before anything serious happened. He didn't fight against the younger wolf's grasp around his wrists, he simply lay there and stared back at the other, narrowing his wolf blue eyes as he calculated a plan of attack. Scott was hunched over him, knees either side of his hips, legs spread wide enough that he wouldn't feel Derek move his legs, he just needed to move himself swiftly, slide his own legs underneath the younger male and shove his knees against his stomach and push him with enough force to knock him backwards and away from himself.

As Derek was about to put his plan in motion another howl sounded from the forest and Scott looked up towards the direction of the howl, his ears perked as he listened intently to what the howl was telling him to do. He looked back down to the wolf below him and bared his fangs, letting out another roar before pushing up off him and bounded towards the forest. The older wolf quickly rolled onto his side and watched after the younger male as he raced off. A small growl left his lips as he too pushed himself up and took off after Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, so here is chapter 4! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed towards the end, I have a few plans for the next few chapters and didn't want to get too ahead of myself and end up writing too much! I hope you enjoy it. :3**  
 **Please keep up the reviews because I love to hear what you guys thing of everything.**

xxxxxxxxxx

The moon was shining above him, illuminating the forest and the path the young wolf had taken as he raced through the forest to meet the Alpha howling at the other end. Derek ran as fast as his legs could take him, praying to himself that he would reach both Scott and the Alpha in time to stop anything that could happen. He had promised the young wolf he would help and stop him from doing anything he would regret in the future and Derek was damned sure he would keep that promise, no matter the risks, the young wolf was in a vulnerable and easily manipulated state whilst he couldn't control his wolf transformation.

The trees either side of him began to thin out until Derek reached a rather large opening, the edges circled by the forest. The air was silent, no birds chirped and no wind blew, the open area would have felt empty and hollow if it weren't for the two wolves stood in the centre of the field. Derek stopped as he entered the opening, his eyes stared ahead of him towards where the pair stood, his ears twitched, listening to the growls that sounded from the large wolf. The Alpha was stood on its hind legs, staring down at the young wolf with a deep red glare, there was no anger or malice that could be felt from the creature, though the air was heavy with the pressure the thing seemed to exert, instead it seemed happy, happy and pleased that the younger wolf had responded to its call. Scott was facing away from Derek, his eyes fixated on the Alpha, if the younger wolf had a tail it would have been wagging, he was pleased with himself, happy his Alpha was almost praising him for his obedience, the excitement radiated from the young wolf, it was almost sickening for Derek to feel such an emotion, especially when in human form Scott feared and despised the beast, a wolf's loyalty couldn't be matched, however it could be swayed by its human counterpart.

The Alpha's gaze slowly moved away from the small wolf and trailed along the grassy field and only raised upon reaching where Derek stood. It let out a low, sharp growl and pushed itself forward onto all fours and digging its claws deep into the earth. It's demeanour didn't look threatening and the wolf didn't give off a dangerous vide, in fact it was intrigue by Derek, it eyed him slowly, looking him up and down through its wolf vision, it cocked it's head to a side slightly and watched his heart beat steadily within his chest, Derek wasn't afraid of the Alpha and that seemed to annoy the creature, he let out a low growl in response but the older wolf didn't react, his eyes were too busy watching Scott. The young wolf had turned around when his Alpha fell to the ground, his hollow, illuminated golden gaze had locked with Derek's cold, stern orbs. Now the young wolf did feel threatening, he was hunched forward, arms hovering by his sides and claws curled as if ready to attack at any second, his brow was furrowed and he glared up at Derek whilst snarling through bared fangs, warning Derek away from his Alpha but that didn't scare the older wolf, he was too stubborn to back down and allow the young Beta to do something stupid.

"Scott," The older wolf called across the field, however his voice didn't seem to reach the boy within the wolf, the wolf only snarled louder, snapping his jaw at Derek. "You need to control this." The older wolf stated, taking a step forward and that small movement angered the young wolf, without acceptance from his Alpha the young Beta charged forward, howling with blood-lust and hate towards the older wolf. Within a split second Derek had transformed into his wolf form and was snarling back at Scott, he hunched forward and hovered his arms by his sides, much like Scott had done moments ago, ready to take the young male head on.

Derek planted his feet firmly on the ground, ready for the young wolf to collide with him, however that never happened, Scott managed to read the older wolf's movements and instead jumped into the air when he was close enough to Derek to proceed in his attack, he raised a clawed hand above his head and brought it down on the dark haired wolf, aiming to slash at his face and send him flying off to the side, luckily Derek manged to lean back just in time to avoid the swipe, Scott landed on all fours, his hand ploughing deep into the ground. His head lifted and eyes darted up to meet Derek's steel blue gaze. A small growl sounded from the older male who took the opportunity to jump back a few feet and begin circling the younger wolf, he wouldn't hurt the young male unless necessary, instead he would let the boy wear himself out. Scott let out a roar and pulled himself free of his temporary confinement and once he had gotten to his feet ran at Derek, both arms raised and swiping wildly in every direction possible, growling furiously as he did so. The older wolf was able to dodge every swipe, stepping backwards and shifting his body to avoid clawed hands colliding with his face and upper body. For a moment Scott's movements slowed as began to get tired and Derek too the chance to put some distance between him and the boy, he raised his left foot and rammed his hard into Scott's stomach, the young wolf chocked on his breath and let out a small yelp as he was thrown backwards and onto his back.

The young wolf remained on his back for a couple of moments as he violently gasped for air. Derek's eyes narrowed at the young Beta and out the corner of his eye spotted the Alpha circling them as it watched the fight between the two with much pleasure. The dark hair wolf's attention turned from Scott and to the Alpha and he bared his fangs at the creature, half expecting it to join in the fight, though he could not take both of them Derek refused to go down without a fight. He steadied himself on his feet, watching as the Alpha stopped it pacing and turned to face Derek head on, however it didn't charge at him, it raised to stand on its hind legs and flexed its hands as if willing the older wolf to attack him. The Alpha's taunting was only a distraction, it had seen Scott roll to a side and push himself back up to his feet then charge at Derek, the older wolf furrowed his brow at the Alpha before turning his attention back to Scott a moment too late, his eyes widened with shock as the young wolf brought a hand down across Derek's chest and down to his stomach, knocking the older male backwards, clutching at his torso and splattering the grass with blood.

The older Beta let out a small hiss of pain and winced as he looked down at his chest and blood soaked hand, he was no longer in his wolf form, the force behind Scott's attack had managed to cause Derek enough pain to revert back to his human self, resulting in him being much weaker than before and no longer able to handle the younger male. He lifted his head just in time to see Scott race at him and tackle him to the ground, a hand raised above his head, ready to swipe down at the older male. Derek glared up at the younger male and clenched his teeth together, prepared for the blow. An angered howl sounded from their left as Scott began to swipe down at the male beneath him, however he was tackled from his position on top of Derek and let out a loud yelp of pain. The force from the tackle caused the older wolf to roll onto his side and watch as the Alpha stood over Scott's limp now human body on all fours and roar down at the younger male before looking back to Derek briefly then racing off into the forest.

The older male quirked an eyebrow questionably as he watched the Alpha disappear into the darkness. Why had the creature saved him from the attack? What would it gain from doing such a thing? The creature knew Derek was against it, it was half human after all so would have understood what he had said to Scott in the car park earlier, which meant it had ulterior motives and needed as many werewolves as possible on its side. A growl passed Derek's lips and he glanced down at his chest again, thankfully the wound wasn't producing as much blood as before and it wouldn't be long before it healed fully, with that knowledge he shifted himself onto his feet and pushed himself up from the ground, hissing again in pain and clutching at his chest. The scent of blood filled his nostrils and it was not his own, his eyes fell to Scott's still form within the grass, blood was steadily spreading across his grey jacket meaning he had been injured by the Alpha and needed immediate attention.

xxxxxxxxxx

He awoke in what felt like an unfamiliar environment at first, his eyes were clouded and it took a few blinks to clear away the fog and when he did he squinted up at the ceiling, confused by the grey and charred appearance of the house. It took a moment for him to realise he was laying in the remains of the Hale house. A small groan passed the male's lips as he tried to shift himself to a seated position, a sharp pain shot through his side and down his spine, which caused the young male to whine and wince in pain and remain laying down. "Don't move." A voice sounded from behind the young Beta and he rolled his head back to look up at Derek who crossed the room to stand over him, his arms folded loosely across his chest. "You were attacked by the Alpha." Scott frowned lightly and looked down at his body. His jacket had been removed and shirt had been rolled up, a bandage had been wrapped around his waist but already needed changing as a deep crimson liquid had begun to seep through them.

What do you remember?" Derek asked, bringing Scott's attention back to him as he walked around the younger male and sat on the small, two person sofa to his left. The younger male's frown deepened as he tried to recall what had happened earlier that night but the best he could remember was back in the car park. "I remember… the Alpha." He muttered and dropped his gaze from the older male as he tried harder to remember more but slowly shook his head and returned to looking at the other when he couldn't remember any more. Derek eyed the younger male, listening closely to his heartbeat for any irregularities that may hint at a lie, however Scott's pulse remained steady. "You lost control of yourself." He told the younger male and rested back in his seat. "We had a fight and the Alpha attacked you." He nodded to the bandages around Scott's waist. "They will heal… right?" The younger male questioned, his brows raising to form a worried expression on his face. Derek nodded once. "They will heal but will take longer. A wound inflicted by an Alpha is a lot more powerful and slows down the healing process, so for now its best you rest." A small sigh passed the young Beta's lips and his eyes trailed to the bandage once again. "Derek…" He muttered, raising a hand and trailing it along the wound under the wrap. "Do all Alphas look like that… Like wolves?" The older male quirked an eyebrow at the younger one. That was a question he hadn't expected to answer, but it was a good question and something he would need to learn about. "No." He responded calmly, leaning forward again to gaze at the blooded bandage, making a mental note to change that soon. "There is a saying 'Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are'." His eye's trailed up Scott's body to meet the young wolf's gaze, the other was wearing a small frown and squinting at him. "The Alpha looks pretty terrifying." The younger male's expression softened and he let out a light laugh but winced when his muscles shifted around the wound. "Yes and no." Derek responded, leaning back in his seat once again and turning his head to look out the window, the sun was beginning to rise and painted the sky an array of warm colours. "He's angry and dangerous. So we have to train you." His gaze returned to Scott and he narrowed his eyes at the younger one, becoming stern and serious. "When you lose control you become protective and vicious, Scott. In a state like that the Alpha could make you do anything, even kill. If it hadn't stopped you today you could have killed me." The younger male's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open to say something but Derek cut in before he could begin to speak. "At it howl you lose it, you need to be able to control that, otherwise you are putting more than just yourself in danger." Scott's thoughts shot immediately to his friends and mother. If he couldn't control himself the Alpha could make him kill anyone of them and he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything like that did happen. His brow furrowed and he locked eyes with Derek, nodding in response to his words. "First rest. We can't train whilst you're hurt." Scott's features softened and he offered the older male a small, side smile before looking back up to the ceiling and closing his eyes, slowly allowing sleep to take him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one is a bit shorter than the others but I've used this one to introduce more characters I wanna use for my plot line. Let me know what you think! :D Thank you Izi for all your reviews, you really make me smile!**

xxxxxxxxxx

A pained yelped sounded from the young male and he stumbled to a sudden stop, clutching tightly at his waist and panting heavily. A wave of pain coursed through the right side of his body, caused by the wound inflicted upon him by the Alpha a few nights ago. Derek had been right about the healing process, it was much slower compared to his usual werewolf healing speed. Every sudden and sharp movement he made caused the wound to open again, it had been healing fine until yesterday. Lacrosse practice had been quite violent compared to usual, perhaps it was Jackson's jealousy of Scott's sudden improvement in his athletic ability or because the younger male was in a weakened state from the three large gashes in his side, but whatever it was cause the wounds to split and open up once again. Jackson and a fellow player both tackled Scott from either side, elbows jabbing deep into the young male's sides and slamming him hard into the ground. Stiles was quick to aid Scott, muttering at him to calm down when he noticed Scott's eyes flash yellow and heard low growls rumbling at the back of his throat and quickly dragged him away upon spotting the blood seeping through his uniform, of course Stiles never made it back to the boy's locker room, he fainted about half way there, resulting in Scott needing to drag the other male the rest of the way and straining his side further. At least he had someone there to back him up otherwise yesterday's practice could have been a mess.

Scott looked down at his white t-shirt, blood had begun seeping through the item of clothing and the scent of blood filled his nose, there was no way now he was going to be able to keep himself hidden with his bloody scent filling the air and running was a going to be a slow struggle with the pain and possibility of leaving a trail of blood behind him. A small groan passed the young male's lips, he was almost tempted to give up and let whatever happen happen, however the fighter inside him refused to give up, there was only one way out of this situation and it was use his brain. It was night time so the surrounding forest was dark, for a werewolf that was no problem, they could use their wolf eyes and heightened senses to navigate the area with ease. The young wolf focused himself and thought of the wolf within him, he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again they were glowing golden. From his training with Derek he had managed to begin channelling the wolf and could call upon certain abilities at will, though it was still a struggle to get the wolf to respond every time. His eyes scanned the area looking for a place he could lay low for a moment. The trees around him wouldn't provide much cover and climbing up one was not an option, but luckily for him there was a small banking just ahead, hidden by large rocks that he could hide himself within.

He bolted forward, flinching from the pains rushing up and down his side and dived into the banking just in time to hear a howl in the distance alerting the younger male that his attacker was getting closer and he was running out of time to make it out of there safe. The young male looked down at his waist again, the blood had spread further up his shirt and the scent was getting stronger, which gave the young male an idea. He peeled the shirt off his sticky body and over his head before he stared down at the wound, it wasn't bleeding as bad as he imagined it had been. The smaller gash out of the three had remained shut, the larger two had reopened and blood dripped from the two open wounds in a slow, steady pace and pooled on the moist, leafy earth next to him. A large stick snapped in the not too far distance behind him and brought his attention him back to the situation at hand, he was quickly running out of time, the scent of blood was strong and if he didn't act now could end be caught. He began ripping the article of clothing in his hands, making sure to keep one long strip for himself before dabbing the rest on his wound and on the small puddle of blood on the ground and placing the shreds of clothing in a pile beside him. The long strip he wrapped tight around his waist, making sure to cover the wounds on his right side, and then pushed himself up to his feet, picking up the small piles of blooded rags beside him. The strip around his waist helped, the pain was bearable now and helped close the two gashes a little, blood did lightly speckle the makeshift bandage but until he could escape and clean it up, it would have to do for now.

He immediately took to running through the forest, granted not as fast or as steady due to the pain, weaving between trees and throwing the rags left and right every so often to throw off his attacker as he rushed towards the exit of the forest and towards the school, which he could see in the distance getting bigger with every step he took. A small smile formed on his lips, he was going to make it to the school and escape the danger, but the smile soon faded when he heard heavy footsteps fast approaching from behind. A roar sounded and Scott managed to duck down and throw himself on the ground just in time to avoid a being tackled by a larger male, who soared through the air over him and forward rolled as he landed on the ground and spun on his heels when he got to his feet and faced the younger male on the floor.

Scott lifted his head and stared up at the other male, a small, defeated sigh escaping him. "I nearly made it." He muttered, pursing his lips lightly. "Nearly made it." Derek reiterated, folding his arms loosely over his chest and quirking a brow at the younger wolf. Another sigh escaped Scott as he pushed himself up from the ground and brushed the dirt and leaves off his bare torso. Derek's eyes shifted to the makeshift bandage the other wolf had made for himself before blinking and looking back into Scott's eyes as they faded from gold and back to hazel. "I thought you were almost healed, what happened?" The young wolf shrugged lightly and raised a hand to rub the back of his head, a small nervous laugh passing his lips. "I got tackled by Jackson in practice yesterday."

"You should sit out until you're healed. If I were the Alpha you wouldn't be standing right now. The blood gave you away." The older wolf's eyes narrowed at the younger male who shot a small glare back at Derek before sighing once again and dropping his arm. "But the rags were a good idea?" A small smirk tugged at the corner of the older male's lips, his gaze lightened and he nodded once. "It was but you were too obvious with your direction." He motioned behind the younger Beta at the rags scattered about the forest floor, though Scott had been weaving in and around trees he had pretty much run in a straight line. The younger male looked over his shoulder, a small amount of confusion splayed across his face as he did so and when he caught sight of what Derek had meant almost laughed his eyes darting to the different pieces of rags leading towards him. A small, sheepish smile formed on his features and he rolled his eyes, turning back to look at Derek. "I thought I wa-" Derek's face had turned stern, the smirk had gone, his eyes had narrowed and brow furrowed as he looked past Scott into the distance. The younger male stared at the other questionably, cocking his head to a side and opening his mouth to talk, however was stopped before his could say anything, Derek shot a look at Scott that suggested he should hide. The young wolf nodded silently at the other and quickly made his way past Derek and behind a group of trees and knelt down, concealing himself within the bushes around the base of the trees and looking in the same direction Derek was facing.

Two men and a woman emerged from the darkness, treading lightly and carefully towards Derek, various weapons resting on their shoulders. They stopped a few metres away from the older wolf, who dropped his hands to his sides and shoved them into the pockets of his leather jacket, clenching his fists in the process and cracking his knuckles, loud enough for the people to hear. Scott had ducked down behind the bush as the three approached and didn't manage to get a good enough look at their faces but the teasing laugh that sounded from the woman alerted him to immediately who the newcomers were, Kate and Chris Argent and they had brought another hunter with them. "Is that meant to be threatening?" Kate questioned, a smirk forming on her lips as she eyed the older wolf. Derek remained silent, looking between the three hunters watching and listening to them intently for any indication of their upcoming actions, but being well trained hunters who primarily hunted werewolves he wasn't expecting much of a warning.

"What were you doing with Scott McCall the other night?" Scott's ears perked at the sound of his name and peered quietly over the bushes, keeping himself hidden as best he could and watching the scene before him. Derek's attention turned to focus solely on Chris Argent who was stood in the centre, his eyes lifting from the blooded rags around his feet to eye Derek questionably; Kate was to his left and the unknown hunter on his right. The older wolf remained quiet and quirked and eyebrow at Chris' question. "Don't play dumb with me. We've had your home under surveillance and we saw you take him inside, unconscious." Derek blinked and shrugged lightly. "I found him when I was following the Alpha." The three hunters narrowed their eyes at the older wolf, Kate shifting herself to move the weapon from her shoulder and rest the barrel of the shot gun on the palm of her free hand. "Has he been bitten?" The older wolf's eyes moved to watched Kate's movements, looking her up and down a look of slight disgust in his eyes before returning his gaze back to Chris to answer his question. "No, he hasn't." The older Beta lifted his eyebrows, blinked slowly and returned to looking between the three hunters, his gaze making it clear he was getting tired and annoyed by their company. Chris only pursed his lips lightly in response whilst Kate tapped a finger on the barrel of her weapon. "Then what was wrong with him?" The brown haired woman asked. Derek's eyes narrowed at her and he didn't answer, he instead shifted his weight onto his left foot and blinked. "Derek." Chris hissed, growing tired of talking to the uncooperative wolf. "Is he a werewolf?" Derek's attention returned to the male Argent and he shook his head. "Was he attacked by the Alpha?" The older wolf nodded in response to the question. "But he wasn't turned? Bull." Kate huffed, clenching her hand tight around the barrel of her gun. "He hasn't been turned." Derek growled lowly at the three hunters, clenching his teeth together. "He was bleeding so I took him to see if he had been bitten but he hasn't." The three hunters shared a look before returning their attention back to the older wolf and eyeing him curiously. "Fine." Chris finally said, lifting a hand to point a finger at the wolf, looking him up and down before meeting Derek's gaze and narrowing his eyes. "But if we find out you're lying, we will be back." A smirk curled onto Kate's lips once again and she too was looking Derek up and down, her gaze filled with joy and lust. "We will be back." The three hunters eyed the wolf a moment longer before turning and walking back into the forest.

The older wolf relaxed once the hunters were no longer in sight and turned around to face the bushes that had concealed the young wolf. "You can come out." Scott pushed himself up from his kneeling position and gazed past Derek in the direction the hunters had walked off to. "You should lay low for a couple of days and let yourself heal." The older wolf spoke softly, he too looked over his shoulder and into the forest behind him. "The Alpha probably won't call on you. It knows you're hurt, you'll be safe for now." A small, relieved sigh sounded from the young Beta and he shift his gaze to focus on Derek, who turned his head back to face him. "The Argents will probably be keeping a close eye on you until after the full moon next week. Try not to do anything that will cause you to shift." Scott dropped his gaze to the ground briefly and opened his mouth, a small, awkward laugh sounding from the young male. "I have a lacrosse game tomorrow." His gaze returned to meet Derek's who just stared back to him with the most unimpressed expression possible.


End file.
